falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudd - "Van Rompuy, Solomon
Earlier today, in what is being billed as the last major UKIP event of the election, party leader Amber Rudd spoke at a conference of businessmen and party officials. At this conference she gave a short speech which was broadcast via radio as her keynote UKIP election broadcast. Originally posted by Amber Rudd: "Now what I have to tell you today is something that I feel it is right to say. People make a big deal nowadays about dishonest politicians if we are not forthright with our plans, even if they include factors we cannot yet foresee. However in respect for this I want to make one thing absolutely clear to you all before you go out and vote tomorrow. UKIP will not be forming any Government with the Socialist Party, the FCRP or the 'not so moderate' Moderate Party. This is a decision I have taken as party leader because I have looked at the other parties and what they offer; The Socialist Party, far from its more pragmatic platform, now sees an ideological flurry of hard core left wing policies including mass Nationalisation and even GREATER public spending. I must say these policies are completely at odds with our own, which respects the fragile nature of the economy and seeks to keep a responsible hand on the nations coffers. For this reason I can say quite catagorically, we will not be forming a coalition with the Socialists. The FCRP on the otherhand take a bizzare approach, preaching mass spending and mass cuts. But these cuts fall on the progammes that we value most; Child Benefit, Free School Meals and slashing the minimum wage. UKIP will never support plans which leave our children worse off and in poverty, which leaves families to suffer as their wages are arbitrarily cut and Federal support is stripped away to fuel the jingoistic war plans of the FCRP who apparently want to fight the world. For this reason I can also pledge that we will not be forming a coalition with the FCRP. Now we come to the Moderate Party, a slavish cult to Theo Solomon who seems to think that by calling his party "moderate" he can do whatever he pleases. A simple look at both the way he runs the party, without so much as a manifesto being produced, and the policies he comes out with show he is far from moderate. He victimises people who follow Islam, he seeks to bully and abuse Veld and Hastigan people into accepting his "demands", which would cipple both us and them, in exchange for him even begining to listen to their democratic voice and will. That is why I wholeheartedly can assure you that we will not be forming a coalition with the Theo Solomon Party. Now you're probably wondering 'then who will you work with?'. A very good question and one that I have had to think about carefully. After looking at the parties I find there are many outstanding individuals with good ideas running. The New Progressives and the Popular Republican Movement both are led by charismatic and knowledgable individuals. I make no secret that after the election, those two parties are those I will be most inclined to call up first. The Federal Liberals and the Centre Party are two other alternatives and by all means I will seek to work with them, but they have yet to prove in recent years that they can be responsible and relaible. I will not form a Government which I do not trust to be able to stand together and face the issues of this nation. This nation needs a Government which can work pragmatically to build a consensus around the centre of Falleen politics and I have no doubt that, come polling day, the Falleen voters will give a strong mandate to both myself and the other parties I have mentioned to guide this nation forward into a new and prosperous time. Thank you!" Category:The Imperial Constitution